Stowaways
__NOWYSIWYG__ a fanfic about all my contest entries. eh I'll do this later |-| = Blackberry is finished. Yale has completed his journey. Atacama is on a quest for vengeance. Aurora wants more then she has. Starless is unsatisfied. Idyll wants justice. Aeon has been waiting. Hellion isn't himself. Hake is dead. Adage is only getting started. Cannonade is annoyed. Ensconce is guilty. Iris has to face the truth. Wolf is alone. Halictid can't trust anyone. Animus longs for something more. Icecap can't forgive. Gobi wants to start over. Pumpkin has nothing left to do. Lark wants to fufill his life-long dream. Flixweed is left out. Current has too much on his hands. Free isn't free. Rabbit has been working. Alpine hasn't been himself. Lobelia regrets what she has done. Sneezeweed can't seem to get out of trouble. Peridot is shunned for who he is. Lion has given up. Morpho can't believe his eyes. Copperhead is too impulsive. Hydro is only a student. Lindenshadow has a piece of him missing. Summer is over. |-|Characters= Blackberry Yale Atacama Aurora Starless Idyll Aeon Hellion Hake Adage Cannonade Ensconce Iris Wolf Halictid Animus Icecap Gobi Pumpkin Lark Flixweed Current Free Rabbit Alpine Lobelia Sneezeweed Peridot Lion Morpho Copperhead Hydro Lindenshadow Summer |-|Prologue= E V E R Y O N E Blackberry ran home from a long day at school, clutching her books together to her chest. Yale flicked his tail with boredom, getting up to take a walk. Atacama slinked around a back ally, his blue eyes darting from side to side. Aurora glared at a gawking dragonet, lashing her tail and flattening her ears. Starless stared up resentfully at her new "queen," as she gave orders to everyone in sight. Idyll took a pen and paper in her talons and sketched out a river, a waterfall, a path through a forest. Aeon paced around his prison, clawing at the ground with anger. Hellion watched silently through eyes that weren't his, feeling the claws that he couldn't control. Hake soared through the air, feeling the wing shift beneath his long-dead wings. Adage whisked her tail around a corner, snickering, as dragons scowled at the grafitti on the store wall. Cannonade accepted a small shrew that Follower had offered to him, smiling at his friend approvingly. Ensconce took a shovel and filled up the hole she had dug, patting the mound down with her talons. Iris flapped her amythest wings, glancing guiltily at Brushfoot. Wolf patrolled the western border, squinting off into the snow-flecked sky. Halictid spat at his father, lashing his tail furiously at Apidae. Animus saw a wren bring back a worm for her chicks. The Motherrock pulsed with longing. Icecap and Gobi both glanced awkwardly at the other, quickly looking away once their eyes met. Pumpkin watched her pumpkin patch with pride, lifting her head up into the breeze. Lark wandered down the streets of the Spine, grinning at all the dragons who passed him. Flixweed took a deep breath as he prepared his presentation. The audience would like him - right? Current pulled out his phone as it rang again for the third time in a row. Wouldn't Drift just shut up? Free lifted his head away from Liberal's side, watching the sunrise wistfully. Rabbit dug in his talons into the ground, bringing them up again in a shower of dirt. Alpine soared over the Claws of the Clouds, turning into a dive as his village came into sight. Lobelia smirked as she tripped a dragonet with her tail, feeling the familiar rush of satisfaction. Sneezeweed grabbed his backpack, preparing for his daily hike. Peridot looked angrily at Jade. Why couldn't he just accept that he was different? Lion took a blade in his talons, shuddering slightly as he thought of his brother. Morpho opened his blue eyes wide, taking in the beautiful azure scene before him. Copperhead hissed at Anaconda. Was she looking for a fight? Hydro looked up from his scroll, watching the candlelight flicker away. Lindenshadow sat up in a tree. There was some part of him missing, he knew it. Summer watched the sun set from her balconey. Autumn would be here soon. |-|Chapter 1= B L A C K B E R R Y "How was your day, honey?" Blackpearl called from the kitchen. "It was good, mom." Blackberry slung her backpack onto a chair. "Chilly got into another fight today." "Oh, no!" Blackpearl gasped. "Was it bad? What happened?" "It was fine," Blackberry shrugged. "That dragon deserved it. Besides, Chilly won." "That doesn't make it better," Blackberry's stepmother cautioned. She took out some cookies from the oven. "Have some cookies. I just baked them." "No thanks," Blackberry started for the door again. "I'm just going to take a walk." "Be back for dinner!" Blackpearl called after her. ~ The sandy, wide streets of Sanctuary billowed with tumbleweeds and desert winds. Dragons - mostly SandWings, Blackberry noticed - scurried through the busy street, grabbing for wallets and tugging along their dragonets. "Oh, sorry!" A pale tawny SandWing bumped into Blackberry, almost knocking her over. "I didn't quite see you there. Are you okay?" "Yeah, I'm fine." Blackberry dusted off her scales. "Sorry, it was my fault. I wasn't paying attention." "No, it was my fault," the SandWing insisted. He squinted at her. "Woah. What kind of hybrid are you?" Blackberry recoiled slightly, feeling a bit embarrassed. "My dad is a HiveWing and my mom is a LeafWing." "I'm sorry," the SandWing apologized again. "I shouldn't have asked so rudely. But a HiveWing LeafWing, wow! That's so cool!" "Yeah, I guess it is." Blackberry said shyly. "Um, if it's not too personal, could I have your name?" "Gobi." The SandWing smiled. "How about you?" "Blackberry." She smiled back. "Because I look like a... blackberry?" Gobi laughed, his barbed tail flicking around with amusement. "No offense, but you kinda do - now that you mention it." He added. "Gobi!" An IceWing turned the corner, scowling and lashing his tail. "We're supposed to - who's that." He looked suspiciously at Blackberry. "Hi! I'm Blackberry." She introduced herself, glancing at Gobi. "Who's that," she whispered to him. "I can hear you!" The IceWing snapped. "I'm Icecap. I see you've met" he scowled again. "Gobi." "Yeesh," Gobi muttered. "Don't be so hostile." "Whatever. Come on, we need to get back to the campsite before sundown." Icecap turned around abruptly and started to march off. "Okay," Gobi muttered. "Do you want to come with us, Blackberry?" He invited politely. "Of course!" Blackberry said as Icecap groaned and rolled his eyes. "Alright then. Let's just go already." He muttered, flicking his pale blue tail with impatience. Gobi followed him, winking at Blackberry, and she trailed after them both. What have I just gotten myself into? |-|Chapter 2= Y A L E "I'll just be gone for a minute," Yale promised Cornflower. "I'm just going to take a little walk." "Of course." Cornflower waved her oxford blue tail. "I'll take care of the kingdom while you're gone." "I'm sure that won't be necessary," Yale sighed. "It's always so boring here." "Remember, Queen Flamingo is coming over for tea today." His wife reminded. "Be home before lunch." "Yes, yes. I will." Yale shrugged and got up from his throne, stretching out his large crimson wings. Cornflower opened her eyes, crinkling softly. "Or not. Flamingo just wants to see how our kingdom is doing." "She always does." Yale sniffed. "Nosey creature." "Yale!" Cornflower scolded, flapping her wings indignantly. "Flamingo has good intentions. AND she's my best friend." "Of course she is." Yale said wearily. "Don't be like that," Cornflower said lightly, folding her wings back again. "We both hate fighting. I have an idea. Maybe if you took a break from running the kingdom, you would feel less stressed. I know a retreat." "'Not stressed." Yale muttered. "But sure. Where's this retreat?" "Next to the Claws of the Clouds," replied Cornflower. "In the woods near the Spine. You know, the Sky Kingdom." "I see." Yale mused, thinking. "And Queen Crimson just allows dragons to saunter in? That doesn't seem very Crimson-ish." "Well, it is a nature retreat." Cornflower said, smiling. "And besides, that land is overrun by thugs. Crimson wouldn't dare move a talon in that area - oh, but don't worry." Cornflower added, seeing Yale's face. "The thugs are harmless. I'll send someone with you, even, just to make sure. Hmm. How about.." "Current?" Yale said, hopefully. "He's a nice guy. And loyal, too." "Of course." Cornflower said, sounding slightly taken aback. "I'll.. I'll send for him now." She nodded at a SeaWing servant sitting near her throne and he scurried off, searching for the young blue dragon. "I'll go pack." Yale decided, flashing a look at his mate. "You'll take care of the kingdom for me?" "Of course." Her eyes crinkled even more. "Have fun!" Yale didn't respond, he was too excited for the trip. No-one had ever offered to run the kingdom for him. Ever. ~ "'You ready to go, your Majesty?" Current asked politely. Him, Yale, and Cornflower were standing on the cliffs next to their palace. Warm waves lapped at the shore, spraying salty water at their faces. The sunset stained the waters beautiful shades of orange and purple. "Yes." Yale said curtly, spreading his wings. "Let's go." "As you say, King Yale." Current dipped his head, motioning for Yale to go first. He launched himself into the air, Current scrambling swiftly after him. What a great relief. |-|Chapter 3= A T A C A M A Why? hissed a voice in Atacama's head. Why? Pallid. Atacama thought back furiously. It's because of him. YESSSSSSS, The voice said, louder. AND WHY? Dark shadows started to engulf his vision. Because he ruined my life. Atacama thought back, trying to control his rage. The shadows backed off a bit. NOOOOOO, the voice hissed again. Let out your rage. Atacama could make out a face from the shadows, which had started to grow back again. But it's not safe, Atacama protested. I'll hurt someone. Sssoooooo? The voice practically shrieked. They DESERVE it! EVERYONE deserves it. EVERYONE DESERVES TO-'' ''Stop! Atacama commanded, firmly. You aren't the boss of me. Go away. The voice hissed, but kept quiet. Atacama shook his head, trying to shake off the voice. Very well. The voice said sweetly. You obviously don't want my wisdom. I'll leave you alone then. Call me when you need me. With a sadistic grin, the voice-shadow disappeared completely. ~ Picking up a small bag, Atacama sifted around for food. Empty. The voice was back again. But. Atacama strained his ears, picking up the talonsteps of dragons. Three. A SandWing - like himself, an IceWing.. and something he couldn't quite make out. Yesssssssss, said the voice. Dragons mean food. Yes! Thought Atacama, throwing the bone-dry bag away. Thanks, voice! HEHE! The voice giggled patronizingly. YESS. DRAGON FOOOD. Atacama worked his way around the alley, ignoring the voice, as the footsteps became louder. He could hear words now. "I swear I heard giggling!" "You're just paranoid, Icecap." "SHUT UP! I am NOT!" Atacama emerged out of the alleyway, poking his head out to see the dragons. "AAHHHAHHAHHAHHHH" An IceWing shrieked, jumping back and barreling into a SandWing. "GOBI! Gobi, you see that, don't you? Come on, even you can see that." "Yes, I do see.. that." the SandWing mused. "And I'm PRETTY sure it's just a dragon. A SandWing, like me." "But look at those eyes!" The IceWing hissed. "THOSE ARE THE EYES OF A DEMON! I mean, have you ever seen a SandWing wih blue eyes?" "Icecap, please calm down." It was the third dragon. "They're just blue eyes. You have blue eyes, too. And besides, this little dragon probably need help. Don't you?" She looked kindly at Atacama. He nodded furiously, gesturing to his mouth and making an eating motion. "You want... souls to eat? Great goodness, I'm terrible at charades." The SandWing tilted his head. "Wait. Ohhhhhhh. You want food, don't you." "We have plenty to spare," said the third dragon, which was probably some sort of hybrid. "And along the way, why don't you share your story with us, too?" Yesssssss, hissed the voice. |-|Chapter 4= A U R O R A "And STAY OUT!" Aurora's principal hissed and slammed the school's main door. Snowflakes swirled all around her as she trudged off in the snow. She had gotten in a fight again, and this was the last straw. What would her parents say? Blizzard would probably stand up for her, but Flurry would be furious. What could she do? She racked her brain. What was that city in the middle of the Sand Kingdom? Sanctuary.. hmm. Yeah, I think that's what it's called. Now, where is it. Maybe she could stay there for a while. She saw a distant shape through the small blizzard. It was the library, she recognized, and she hurried towards it. The librarian, Skua, liked Aurora. Her brother, General Wolf of the second circle, was out patrolling the southern border and wouldn't get back till dawn the next day. It was the perfect time to visit. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Content (Epiphlyte) Category:Genre (Adventure) Category:Genre (Horror) Category:Genre (Romance) Category:Genre (Comedy)